Christmas 2011
<< Halloween 2011 Easter 2012 >> This ring gives you access to the Halloween 2011 Special Episode. You can buy it in the Jewelry Shop for 100 , and put it on in your Jewelry Box. Summary You start off the episode inside your bedroom. ChiNoMimi, who is dressed up in a rather festive Christmas outfit, explains to you that this episode will be a bit different than other ones. This episode focuses mainly on a Mini-Game (in which you'll be able to win prizes) rather than completing different objectives. After ChiNoMimi leaves, the ring you bought at the jewelry store starts to glow, and suddenly a small elf appears in your room. You're unsure that he's real at first, but the elf tells you that you've been chosen to save Christmas! You are then swooped off to the North Pole. Cotton - the Christmas Elf - explains to you that the presents are all falling out of Santa's sleigh due to some rambunctious reindeer. Cotton will try to calm them down, in order to prepare the sleigh for take off... but it's your job to try to catch all the falling presents in time to save Christmas! If you're lucky, you'll even win some Christmas Gifts of your own! Date Outfits Hidden Gifts This is a complete list of the clothing you may get during this episode. There are 40 items in total for the, however the maximum you can win during one play is 5. In addition, you may receive a special outfit from Cotton if you choose the correct dialogue. See the Love'o'Meter guide below for the answers. christmas 2011 ballerina dream dress.jpg|Christmas 2011 Ballerina Dream Dress christmas 2011 geshia barette.png|Christmas 2011 Geisha Barrette christmas 2011 body lace top.jpg|Christmas 2011 Bodylace Top Christmas 2011 mouse bolero.jpg|Christmas 2011 Mouse Bolero christmas 2011 icy bonnet.jpg|Christmas 2011 Icy Bonnet christmas 2011 legacy boots.jpg|Christmas 2011 Legacy Boots Christmas 2011 LTSoulye's boots.jpg|Christmas 2011 LTSoulye's Boots christmas 2011 medieval bustier.jpg|Christmas 2011 Medieval Bustier Christmas 2011 fairy corset.jpg|Christmas 2011 Fairy Corset Christmas 2011 striped tie.jpg|Christmas 2011 Striped Tie Christmas 2011 striped scarf.jpg|Christmas 2011 Striped Scarf Christmas 2011 Fergie's top.jpg|Christmas 2011 Fergie's Top Christmas 2011 flower headband.jpg|Christmas 2011 Flower Headband Christmas 2011 kefier scarf.jpg|Christmas 2011 Kefier Scarf christmas 2011 sparkling scarf.jpg|Christmas 2011 Sparkling Scarf Christmas 2011 knitted top.jpg|Christmas 2011 Knitted Top Christmas 2011 Pop it! Skirt.jpg|Christmas 2011 Pop it! Skirt Christmas 2011 Happy Blood Sweater.jpg|Christmas 2011 Happy Blood Sweater Christmas 2011 skullhead sweater.jpg|Christmas 2011 Skullhead Sweater Christmas 2011 midnight dress.jpg|Christmas 2011 Midnight Dress Christmas 2011 ballerina dress.jpg|Christmas 2011 Ballerina Dress Christmas 2011 bw peas dress.jpg|Christmas 2011 BW Peas Dress Christmas 2011 Beribboned Dress.jpg|Christmas 2011 Beribboned Dress Christmas 2011 off the shoulder dress.jpg|Christmas 2011 Off the Shoulder Dress Christmas 2011 Hanamira Dress.jpg|Christmas 2011 Hanamira Dress Christmas 2011 Monochrome Dress.jpg|Christmas 2011 Monochrome Dress Christmas 2011 Chiffon Dress.jpg|Christmas 2011 Chiffon Dress Christmas 2011 Sparkling Dress.jpg|Christmas 2011 Sparkling Dress Christmas 2011 light veil dress.jpg|Christmas 2011 Light Veil Dress Christmas 2011 colorful overalls.jpg|Christmas 2011 Colorful Overalls Christmas 2011 Indian Styled Top.jpg|Christmas 2011 Indian Styled Top Christmas 2011 Kani top.jpg|Christmas 2011 Kani Top Christmas 2011 goth butler.jpg|Christmas 2011 Goth Butler Christmas 2011 roaming soul jacket.jpg|Christmas 2011 Roaming Soul Jacket Christmas 2011 Neko Pearl Top.jpg|Christmas 2011 Neko Pearl Top Christmas 2011 Monocle.jpg|Christmas 2011 Monocle Christmas 2011 pretty curl bow.jpg|Christmas 2011 Pretty Curl Bow Christmas 2011 rock and retro hat.jpg|Christmas 2011 Rock and Retro Hat lace bustier.png|Christmas 2011 Lace Bustier wool poncho.png|Christmas 2011 Wool Poncho Illustrations Illustration-Episode Christmas2011-Cotton.jpg Episode Exclusive Backgrounds Christmas2011 Background1.jpg.jpg Episode Guide Mini-game: Move the stocking from left to right using your mouse in order to catch as many presents as possible. Score: * Between 0 and 5: one clothing item * Between 6 and 10: two clothing items * Between 11 and 15: three clothing items * Between 16 and 19: four clothing items * 20: five clothing items Be careful to only catch the undamaged presents. Damaged presents will subtract from the total undamaged presents caught during game. Love'o'Meter Guide Key: | anB = | anC = | anD = D. If an answer does not have any coloring, it means that the affect of that answer on the character has not been discovered yet. }} ---- 'Cotton' | anB = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} }} Category:Index Category:Episode Category:Special Episode